Recordings and revolutions
by Laura 001
Summary: Written for the Hogwarts Houses Challenges: The Wonderful World of Magical Creatures: round three. What if, after the battle of Hogwarts, the Minister position had been filled by part-Goblin Filius Flitwick - Filius the Freer, as the Goblins termed him. A look at how this may have changed the post-war world.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

Written for the Hogwarts Houses Challenges: The Wonderful World of Magical Creatures - round three.

Creature: Goblin.

Prompts: how they view every other being in society; how non-warriors are perceived, and; how a warrior society interacts with the Muggle government.

Word count: 4 843

Warnings: AU – Filius Flitwick survives and is an Order of the Phoenix member, and events after Final Battle are different.

* * *

On her uncomfortable classroom seat that was inlaid with gold, a young Goblin by the name of Silverguild shifted. She was in the latter half of her schooling at Galleon Gold School for Goblins. It was a British school that was only a few years old and where each room was beautifully appointed with intricate and sparkling metalwork; an impressive, if somewhat distracting, atmosphere for learning. Sadly, while the metalwork was lovely, it was not always so pleasing to other aesthetics - namely touch. Just as sadly, in Silverguild's opinion, was that she was sitting in her least favourite class - Magical History.

'Who can tell me about the Freedom Revolution of 1998?' the Professor Edna the Educator posed to her class as Silverguild rolled her shoulder.

 _Freedom revolution,_ Silverguild scoffed in her mind. _I wasn't aware we weren't free before - although we certainly were devoid of some basic rights - still, a more accurate term would be the Goblin Rights Revolution of 1998._

Silverguild slouched slightly to sink from the professor's notice – the teacher always ridiculed her views in this class. Three other student arms had shot into the air from around the room.

'Bagnik,' the professor indicated to the Goblin with the shiftiest eyes she had ever seen in a student.

'After the wizarding war between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix, the Order of the Phoenix supported one of their members to take the position of Minister of Magic. The order selected Filius Flitwick, a half-Goblin teacher at Hogwarts.'

'I think a former Golden Trio member calls him "Bloody Flitwick",' Sapphire muttered in her ear from the seat to her right.

Sapphire was a dear friend who she had been raised alongside in a nursery. Like Sapphire, Silverguild had some concerns with how the magical society was run. However, it was only Silverguild that loathed detentions; so she quickly shoved her friend lightly in the stomach and swiftly turned her head towards the whispering Goblin, raising her hand to her lips and holding up her index finger in a universal shushing motion. Sapphire rolled her eyes, but nodded and gestured towards their teacher. Giving her commanding friend a withering look, Silverguild turned to face the front of the room once more. The professor was glaring at her.

 _Broke_ , she swore.

'Do you know why they chose Filius the Freer?' Edna questioned Bagnik.

 _Phew_ , Silverguild thought as she released a rush of hot breath, _I could have sworn that the cranky bint was going to call on me for an answer._

Bagnik nodded. 'They did have two others of higher preference, however the clandestine group working to subvert the Ministry's will persuade them to decline. Kingsley Shacklebolt was shown just how many dubious folk and possible Death Eaters remained at large and agreed that he had best be the Head of the Auror Department until that was resolved. Arthur Weasley was shown how important Muggle relations were in the crucial post-war period and he took on the role of Head of Muggle Relations.'

'Excellent answer, Bagnik, one knut point towards your vault.'

'Would someone else like to expand on what Filius the Freer was able to accomplish?' Edna prompted, eyes turning to face her with a malicious glimmer.

Silverguild gulped. Thankfully, more arms shot into the air and the professor's attention was diverted. 'Goldnit, please continue.'

'The Wizarding population supported the Order's push as no-one wished to be singled out as biased against an Order hero, even if the contender was part-Goblin. It was a decision pushed by the former equal-rights activist Hermione Granger. Filius the Freer was an intelligent and efficient leader - well he was a Goblin - who worked alongside the clandestine group to take control. He changed laws to allow Goblins to use wands once again and to have equal rights to magical humans. As the Goblin population outnumbered the wizarding one, we were able, through popular vote, to retain leadership control. The wizards, exhausted by the previous war, didn't notice their disadvantage in numbers until it was too late for them. Filius the Freer also ensured that Goblin wrought metal was returned to the correct Goblin owners where the originally renter was deceased: this vastly reduced the wealth of some wizarding families – this also ensured that only Goblins had superior shields and swords when the wizards tried to fight back in 2001.'

Laughter broke out across the room as the students recalled the stories of the pitiful attempt to retake control by the wizards and witches - their spells had rebounded from the Goblin shields. No Goblin lives were lost in that attack: it was considered as a proud moment in history for most Goblins. But for Silverguild, a flash of fire burnt in her stomach at the cruel laughter as she recalled that many human lives had been lost in the war and the attack had seen many more perish.

 _So much thoughtless death_ , she reflected.

'I can't believe they were so arrogant to think that their spells could be a match for our magic!' Ringbak, another student, added with a tone of contempt.

 _Yes, the advantage of our secrecy won out in that case – the humans should not have detailed their strengths and weaknesses so diligently in books for public consumption_ , Silverguild mused to herself as she recalled the battle: the former hero Ronald Weasley had created a brilliant strategy, but the former activist's research hadn't uncovered the Goblins' full powers.

'Their arrogance made them foolish, they should not have forgotten why their families rented our items in the first place,' Goldnit replied with a snort.

Silverguild felt Sapphire clench her fists next to her; she reached out a steadying hand and placed it on her friend's arm, feeling a little tension disappear.

'Wizards have a different view of ownership though, I feel a little sorry for them,' Guardiron added.

 _Finally, thank you, Guardiron! I'd hoped you weren't as much of a sheep as you look!_

'Careful there, Guardiron, before you are dubbed Guardiron the Gullible for eternity,' Bagnik replied.

 _Bagnik is such a slug – he talks big, but has no original thoughts or warrior skills, he can't even create a decent sword,_ Silverguild sneered in her mind.

He continued, 'The selfish, arrogant wizards treated us as second class citizens, despite the fact that we controlled their economy and kept the society prosperous. Their continuous wars just spread economic ruin, unhappiness, and disease. Since the Goblins took over leadership of the Ministry of Magic and obvious control of the economy, magical beings have started to live longer, wizards are in equal wealth among each other, and all magical beings are treated with the respect they deserve.'

 _Wizarding shops are shut down if they don't make enough profit for Goblins to collect! We took all the money from the wizards and returned only a little, saying the rest were war taxes – which are now lining Goblin vaults! Wizards and witches are starving on the streets, only the reformed Order of the Phoenix helps them now – a group you have been slowly turning into gladiator slaves for your amusement_ , Silverguild winced in her mind. She knew such thoughts were un-Goblin, but she wanted equal rights for all, not this hierarchical society that had simply replaced the last one. It still astounded her that the former right's activist had ignored the purebloods who tried to tell her of the savage nature of Goblins; too sure of her own supreme knowledge through her research that the advice from the biased families was ignored. That had been a mistake. A terrible mistake for wizards and all non-Goblins. The purebloods had caved under the pressure of the former activist and the Chosen One and supported Filius the Freer.

Bagnik continued, 'The grovelling House Elves are free to serve who they wish, the unsocial Centaurs have control of their forests, Unicorns and other creatures are no longer hunted for their magical properties (now just farmed), Trolls are allowed to stay in their caves and throw their rocks when they wish, Vampires are allowed to discreetly hunt Muggles, Werewolves are able to live in packs and work if they drink polyjuice potions, and trees are not cut down for wands (once recycling of wands became law).'

'I suppose,' Guardiron replied.

'Guardiron's an idiot, can't he see how disrespectful it is to refer to all the other beings in such a way‽' Sapphire hissed in her ear.

'Shhh!' Silverguild replied.

'Bagnik is correct,' Edna replied. 'Wizards controlled the magical world and only looked after themselves; they were selfish and arrogant. They dragged other beings into their fights while, at the same time, tried to grind us beneath the soles of their shoes.'

Guardiron looked at the professor with his head bowed and eyes wide. 'You are right, of course, I apologise.'

'Perhaps, Guardiron, you would like to continue explaining the topic,' Edna commanded.

 _Yes, indeed, continue your brainwashing, Edna_ , Silverguild thought.

Guardiron nodded and added, 'Filius the Freer, with the assistance of the Ministry and Gringotts, started a Goblin/part-Goblin school to ensure enhanced education of Goblins – the results have been an impressive increase in skills and sharing of knowledge within the Goblin community. After Filius the Freer retired from Minister, Metalwrought the Magnificent was voted in by popular vote - despite the wizards all voting against the appointment. Metalwrought created a new section in the Ministry: the Division of Wizardry Regulations, which sat under the Department of Magical Beings (previously creatures). This was appropriate as all other magical beings had representation. The section ensured that, whilst Hogwarts stayed a wizard only school, they were no longer to teach Arithmancy; as they are not as skilled as Goblins in finance, and, as such, were directed to increase their learning in care of magical creatures.'

Silverguild scrunched her eyebrows together as she tried to remember the jobs that were gifted to the former Order of the Phoenix members that had not yet been forced to battle in the gladiator arenas. The activist was a Flobberworm feeder – probably the most boring job in the world. The Chosen One's red-haired wife, handled captured Unicorns for harvesting – a highly dangerous and soul-destroying job. The Chosen One himself was a Dementor guard – they still floated around Azkaban, although the place that was quite empty thanks to the gladiator battles. And the strategist cleaned the cages of the Acromantula – apparently there was an ongoing betting pool around screams, fainting, and his eventual fright to death. _I do hope they manage to keep their strength!_

The calming sound of clinking galleons rang through the air.

 _Finally, lunchtime! I can't believe I made it through class without losing any knut points – hopefully that is a good sign for the rest of the day_ , Silverguild mused happily.

'I want a two-inch parchment on why the rule of Goblins is better for magical beings than the rule of wizards by next class,' Edna called over the shuffling of books.

 _Broke, I guess I will lose the points there then_ , came her depressing realisation.

'Did you get it?' Silverguild asked in a soft voice to Sapphire.

'Yes, I got the video. Did you capture the words clearly?' Sapphire replied.

'Yes, when you weren't hissing in my ear.' Silverguild held up the magical recording device in her free hand.

'Do you think this will be enough for the Equal Rights Activist Group to proceed with?'

'I think so. I can't imagine that the House Elves will wish to be called grovelling, or the Centaurs unsocial,' Silverguild replied. 'Grandfather will be happy, he does feel awful guilty about what happened.'

Sapphire nodded sagely.

'Let's see if we can find anything else for the rest of the day to help support the case in persuading the other magical beings to rise up to ensure everyone has equal rights.'

'To lunch then!' Sapphire said loudly and pointed dramatically towards the elaborate dining hall.

Silverguild chuckled lightly at her friend's theatrics as the two strode purposefully towards the decadently styled dining hall, with its low cushions and mass of silk and velvet that reflected the light of the glimmering gold and silver.

* * *

Silverguild led the way when they entered the room filled with food, sliding onto a cushion seat near the more vicious and proud Goblins.

'Oi, what are you doing sitting there, you aren't wanted in this area,' Bagnik sneered.

'Remember who you are speaking to, Bagnik,' Silverguild replied in a warning tone, wiping imaginary dust from her gold belt.

'A human sympathiser,' Bagnik answered with a glare.

'The granddaughter of Filius the Freer,' Silverguild countered as she lifted her nose.

Bagnik flushed slightly and took a drink from his shining goblet.

Sapphire shot a smug look at Bagnik's retreat and sat beside her friend. Another opened her mouth to object, but, at Sapphire's raise eyebrow and unsubtle glance to Silverguild, she also shut her mouth with a snap that allowed it to settle into a thin line.

'I love the power that you have from your grandfather,' Sapphire whispered to Silverguild.

Silverguild nodded in agreement as she thought, _it does make my life much easier… to bad Edna was rejected by him and harbours enough hatred that she won't overlook my views._

Few knew that Filius the Freer felt horrid over what had happened in the magical world. He had just wished that Goblins would be given equal rights, and had planned to ensure all magical beings steadily received the same rights, but a shock illness had caused him to step down from his Minister position before his work was complete – thanks, no doubt, to Metalwrought the Magnificent's conniving ways. Since then, Filius had been working with equal rights groups to right the imbalance. That humans had not managed equally either, created difficulties; but, hopefully, this current debacle would end soon thanks to the informed strategic plan that was currently developing. Silverguild's part, with Sapphire's assistance, was to provide evidence to the other magical beings about what the Goblins thought and would plan in the future in an attempt to unite the non-Goblin groups under one banner.

'Did you hear,' Guardiron began from three seats away as he unfolded his newly delivered paper, 'Minister Metalwrought the Magnificent has announced that the Merpeople and Centaurs are now considered as beings.'

'I thought they didn't want to be grouped in with hags and such,' Bagnik commented.

'The Minster has overruled them, pointing out that they fit the description, regardless of their preference, and that they must comply with the laws,' Guardiron relayed as he read.

'What does that mean?' a young Goblin asked.

'Just that they have to let the Ministry know when a precious metal or stone is found where they live: that way the Ministry will know where to mine next,' Bagnik replied blithely.

The young Goblin snickered as the others grinned slyly.

'It's about time, it brings them in line with the mighty-warrior Giants,' Bagnik commented when the amusement died down.

'True,' Guardiron replied, 'but the Giants use the mined cave as a home when the extraction of jewels and precious metals is complete. The Merpeople and Centaurs believe in protecting their homes in an unmined state – protecting nature, so to speak.'

'Just so long as the Merpeople and Centaurs don't try to injure the Goblins, I think it will be fine,' Bagnik replied as he grabbed the paper from Guardiron.

'I know! My third cousin was squashed by a Giant when they were setting up the rules,' a young Goblin added.

'Your third cousin was a slow, clumsy idiot who thought Giants were smart enough to value all that glitters,' Glitternak jeered.

As the group argued, Sapphire muttered, 'That decision will severely displeased both groups.'

'Yes, they will not like having no rights over their homes when something the Goblins want is found on their land. I can't see either groups - fierce and proud warriors that they are - will want the interference; this should definitely make persuading them easier,' Silverguild replied quietly.

'And the grouping as a being?'

Silverguild shrugged as she considered the situation. _The Ministry has a point about including them,_ she conceded to herself, _but it is just showing their contempt which is very dangerous._

'Does this mean that the equal rights activists will start negotiations with the merpeople and centaurs as well?' Sapphire probed.

'They already have; as they are powerful and unhappy. The Merpeople control the underwater world, despite the current Ministry's attempts to make them pay tributes and the Centaurs run their forests, however the forest mining upsets them. But, I think, it will be the rude names that will likely make them go to war.'

Sapphire nodded, the two groups were very proud and rather hot-tempered when slighted; probably why the humans had allowed them to avoid the grouping with Hags in the first place.

The course voice of Glitternak interrupted their whispering and the two secret activists refocused their attention. 'What's that article on the back, Bagnik?'

Bagnik flipped the stolen newspaper over and held it up so that no-one else could read it before him. 'Hmm.'

'Do stop with the attempt at power, Bagnik, and answer as you are told,' the seventh year, Glitternak, commended the younger student.

Bagnik frowned, but cleared his throat and announced, 'The Muggle leaders are upset about the Vampires and Hags hunting Muggles.'

Glitternak snickered. 'Well, it's not like the Muggles are important for anything but mining minions.'

Another Goblin added, 'No, and we have plenty of them, damn creatures seem to cover the earth like ants.'

Glitternak nodded shrewdly. 'You are right, the hags hunting the children allow us to cut down on the numbers… although, I suppose, it is a pity they prefer the more efficient children to the weak elderly: but as long as they continue to give the jewellery that the human children wore to the Ministry, I doubt it matters much.'

'At least the bloody sucking Vampires don't mind the older ones,' another Goblin put forward. 'Something about them being able to run more and trying to outwit them during the hunt.'

'I swear Vampire's must have some cat blood in them, they like to toy with their food,' Bagnik added.

'I heard that the chase makes the blood warmer and faster to drink,' Glitternak advised.

'I suppose that makes sense,' the Goblin to Glitternak's left agreed.

Silverguild felt her stomach roll at the unconcerned discussion of blood.

'Anyway, anything actually important in the article?' Glitternak asked.

'Hmm,' Bagnik hummed as he scanned the article.

The others waited with boredom, scrutinising the intricate goblets while they waited.

'Ah ha! Now this is news you will be interested in!' Bagnik announced with glee.

 _Suck up_ , Silverguild thought to herself.

'Veela mating rights are going to be scrutinised.'

Cheers sounded around the gathered group as an ominous shiver crept up Silverguild's spine.

'Since the shiny Veela have, up until now, refused to breed with us mighty Goblins, the Ministry is holding an investigation into their reasons – namely the mate bonds – to see how justified and magical they are.'

'Good,' Glitternak grinned, 'I wouldn't mind a Veela wife.'

A few catcalls erupted around the popular seventh year at his lewd comment.

 _Disgusting,_ Silverguild hissed in her mind, filled with righteous rage and contempt for the Goblins who cheered. _The mate bond is a soul bond and is immensely powerful – everyone knows that! What a ridiculous investigation. Still, this should help encourage the Veela to join our cause: while they aren't warriors, they do have some impressive powers and could distract a Goblin army by entrancing them._

'How dare they!' Sapphire snapped from beside her.

'Hush!' Silverguild answered.

Silence from her side ensued and Silverguild chanced a glance at her friend. The young Goblin was rising to her feet with uncontrolled magic flickering around. Silverguild grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her back into the seat. 'Stop making a scene, we need this information to stop them,' she scowled.

Sapphire nodded jerkily in reply and wrapped a colourless hand around her goblet, taking a long, shaky drink.

Silverguild, ignoring the food in front of her that she couldn't stomach right now, returned her attention to the Goblins who were stating their thrill and anticipation for the investigation into Veela mating.

 _Disgusting_ , Silverguild thought, shaking her head in the hopes of removing the memory from her mind. Sadly, such a measure didn't work.

'Do they mention an investigation into Werewolf mating?' a female Goblin asked.

'No,' Bagnik replied. 'I know they are strong and have enhanced sight, but they are ugly brutes – why would we want to mate with them – let alone have anything else to do with them.'

'Well, except tax them,' Glitternak chortled.

'Yes, except that. I don't know why the arrogant wizards didn't let them work – more workers means more taxes – foolish wizards, so incompetent in general economics,' Bagnik replied.

'And let's not forget the amount we charge them for the polyjuice potion that they have to take,' a smirking fifth year added.

'Ha, I know. Metalwrought was a genius to make it compulsory and then restrict potion-making!' Glitternak added.

'It is a shame that we couldn't get the grovelling House Elves to make the potions, rather than select wizards,' Bagnik replied with sigh as he shook his head.

 _They hardly grovel to us_ , Silverguild thought as she rolled her eyes. _I can hardly believe that they kept their loyalty tied to humans, even when the Goblins broke it with the_ _House-elf Freedom Law of 2004_ _. I'm sure Metalwrought didn't expect them to go into hiding in fear of cruel Goblin masters; quite insightful for that race of beings. Thank heavens that grandfather has them already on our side – they have some decent protection magic of their own… I just hope they protect everyone and not just their former human masters!_

'Has anyone discovered where the House Elves are hiding yet?' the fifth year asked.

'No mention of it in the paper, so I doubt it. For such a mindless creature, they certainly hid themselves well. I can't imagine why they stayed loyal to such useless masters after we freed them,' Glitternak mused.

'I daresay,' Guardiron replied, 'that they realised that warrior masters might not go so easy on them when they make mistakes as the foolish wizards.'

'The wizards were weak,' Glitternak scolded.

'Maybe, but chaining them and using hot pokers to mark their new loyalties might be considered cruel by some,' Guardiron countered.

 _It is_ _plain_ _cruel_ , Silverguild assured in her mind.

'That would have been necessary, not cruel, and it would have definitely stopped them from running away if we were able to proceed faster,' Glitternak argued.

 _You are a horrid Goblin, Glitternak!_ Silverguild thought.

* * *

Clinking galleon sounded in the hall and Silverguild rose gracefully to her feet, grabbing her bag and Sapphire as she moved from the bench and towards their Warrior Training class.

Sapphire was still shaking, something Silverguild attributed to barely contained fury. _Note to self, don't partner Sapphire in today's training unless essential for collecting information._

They found two seats in the back corner that allowed them an excellent view of the room. Thankfully this class was a breeze for Silverguild, she had a knack for fighting that allowed her a fair amount of leeway in the class.

The teacher, Diamond the Destroyer, acknowledged her as the class settled into their seats.

'Silence!' Diamond shouted.

No-one dared to move as they waited for her to continue.

'As you all know, if you have read the next chapter in your study material, we are starting on Muggle peacekeeping techniques today. As you know, the Muggle government agreed for their people to work in our mines to gain our protection from the needless Muggle wars. For those of you who have the skills required for a warrior, it is necessary to learn all these techniques. As they are quite simple, I expect you all to manage them sufficiently. The Muggle Romans from many years ago learnt and used our techniques to build the Roman Empire, now we use them again. Sadly, the peacekeeping role is very easy these days, not much show of might is required against various Muggle governments; as they have learnt to obey when we give the order to stop their insufferable bickering or to work in a particular mine.'

The gnarled hand of Goldring, a fellow Goblin who lacked in key skills, rose.

'Yes, Goldring,' Diamond said with little patience.

'Why do we let them keep their governments?' Goldring asked.

'Because, as every first year knows, the first rule is to allow the pretence that the suppressed have control. Muggles, of course, don't have any control, thanks to the binding agreements they signed; however, as they believe they have options, they agree to our "requests".'

'But wouldn't it be easier to just make them all slaves.'

Diamond rolled her eyes clearly and the class snickered at Goldring's embarrassed flush. 'No. That would require more warriors to work as keepers – a waste of a warrior – although probably something you could do; since you aren't gifted for an honourable position in our society as a warrior, economist, or metal worker,' the teacher sneered.

The class broke into jeers, barring a few others who were similarly talentless.

Silverguild felt a little sorry for them, they couldn't help their lack of talent, but she had other issues to worry about right now. The cruelty within her own race was something that would have to be put on the backburner for now.

'Perhaps it is time for a demonstration,' Diamond suggested.

Her classmates grinned with anticipation.

'Goldring,' the teacher called.

Goldring curled inwards, trying to protect himself already.

Diamond continued, 'I would like your assistance in demonstrating in how we command Muggles. You will be the Muggle – I daresay it will not be a difficult task for you to act like one, given you have the same talents.'

Goldring slunk out of his chair and approached the front.

Diamond pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at the target behind the class. No one had to look to see that it had hit the target centre.

'And I am a school teacher, not an active warrior,' Diamond stated clearly. 'Goldring, if I can do that, what do you think of the power of our active warriors. Do you not think they will be an amazing force?'

'I do,' Goldring agreed with trepidation.

'You have many cruel enemies don't you?'

'Indeed, very difficult to find and control.'

'You would like us to be on the same side, for me to protect you against enemies?'

'Yes.'

'Hmm, I can do that: but I need jewels and precious metals to ensure I have adequate tools. Will you collect these resources so I can help you?'

'Of course.'

'Very well, you arrange for those under your power to collect the resources when and where I tell you, and I will stop the Muggle wars.'

'Thank you.'

'Now sit down.'

Goldring sat quickly.

'And that is how we command the Muggle governments. Very simple. Show our strength and worth, highlight their fears, and then lead them to the conclusion we want.'

'Does the allowance of Hags and Vampires to prey on Muggles harm this?' Silverguild asked.

'A very well considered question, Silverguild: to a degree, yes, but they fear the loss of our protection too much to fight us. In addition, we downplay just how many Muggles are killed from Vampire and Hags,' Diamond answered.

'So we lie to them?' Silverguild asked, Sapphire beside her was ensuring that the voice and video recording were active.

'Yes, we lie. They have no means of knowing that we do, since they have no magic,' the teacher answered.

Silverguild nodded her understanding as Bagnik's hand rose.

The teacher raised her eyebrow at the male Goblin.

'Why doesn't the Ministry allow the Hags and Vampires to hunt wizards and witches as well,' Bagnik asked.

'Magical beings can fight back successfully against Vampires and Hags. This way is safer, besides we would not want the wizards trying to cause a rebellion again,' Diamond laughed.

The class joined her, Silverguild smiling as well – although for a very different reason.

* * *

The class and the following one zoomed by, and the two girls soon found themselves in a hidden corridor, moving steadily towards the secret meeting place with their grandfather and the strategist.

She knocked in code on the faux-wall end.

The wall smoothly swung open and she saw the expected two waiting in the warmly lit room.

Filius wrapped her in a hug, while Ronald Weasley, the strategist, nodded awkwardly.

'Did you get anything?' the strategist asked when the welcomes were finished.

'Did we ever!' Sapphire exclaimed.

Silverguild handed over the two recording devices. 'I think you will find plenty of material here to help persuade the other beings to join the revolution.'

'Excellent work, girls,' Filius commended.

The strategist handed over a bag of gold to Sapphire and Silverguild. Weighing it in her hand, she estimated about ten galleons.

'For the cost of the recording devices,' the strategist replied.

Silverguild nodded, grateful to be reimbursed, she hated depleting her funds. 'We should return to school. Let us know if you need anything else.'

'Of course, thanks again, girls,' Filius replied as he reopened the wall and ushered them through.

They stepped through the doorway and the wall closed behind them, darkness took over the corridor and the two waited for their eyes to readjust and then started to walk home, a bounce in their steps as they thought on how much they had been able to help the noble cause.

 _It won't be long now_ , Silverguild mused to herself with glee.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the story!** **If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


End file.
